


Sometimes Silence is the Key

by KateBuck99034



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateBuck99034/pseuds/KateBuck99034
Summary: The night is young after Corypheus’s defeat when Inquisitor Lavellan notices that one of her family is missing from the party.OrPoor Cole is tired and needs a hug.
Kudos: 3





	Sometimes Silence is the Key

Inquisitor Lavellan sat in the main hall with the others as they were all celebrating the downfall of  
Corypheus, the monster who once threatened their beautiful home was dead for good. Music was  
playing, people were feasting while those who weren’t danced to the joyful music that played. Lavellan was currently sitting beside Morrigan as she was currently reading a letter that was sent to her from The Hero of Ferelden and even though she hid it well Lavellan saw the tiniest smile forming on the woman’s dark crimson red lips before she handed it to Kieran so he could have a read of the letter as the young lad gladly took it from his mother smiling as he began reading the letter from his father. “ so, has there been any good news from your husband yet? ”, Lavellan asked to which Morrigan shook her head. “ not yet, though knowing that stubborn mule he is no doubt refusing to stop until he has made progress…..”, Morrigan said before ushering Kieran off to bed hushing the boy when he whined and pleaded about staying up for just a while longer however the witch was not having any of it as they went to the guest chambers where they slept. The party continued on for the next few hours of the evening before starting to slowly die down as the joyful music was now slower and softer and Lavellan was currently slow dancing with Cullen smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder while he ran his gloved hand through her short red hair kissing the side of her head as they swayed back and forth before Lavellan felt a tap on her back causing her to turn around to see Varric standing there with a slightly concerned look on his face. “ Varric? Is something wrong…..? ”, Lavellan asked the dwarf and he pulled her down a bit to whisper into her ear. “ it's the kid….I can’t find him anywhere...i’ve checked pretty much every creepy nook and cranny in this place and even his usual spot above the tavern but I just can’t seem to find him….”, Varric said and Lavellan looked around trying to see if she could pinpoint Cole out in the crowd anywhere but she couldn’t see him anywhere and she stood back up quickly excusing herself from Cullen as she walked off to look for the once spirit boy and after a few moments she decided to check the balcony outside her bedroom and she stopped when she saw Cole sitting on the ledge and she walked over to him. “ Cole….? ”, she called out softly so she didn’t spook the poor kid and risk him falling off the ledge and once she reached him she gently took his hand noticing how cold it was compared to her warm ones meaning Cole must have been sitting out here for quite a while. She then noticed the stained tear marks on his slightly reddened cheeks increasing her worry even more. “ Cole….? Is something troubling you….? ”, Lavellan asked him but he continued sitting there in silence as the wind gently blew past them and she huffed knowing she wasn’t going to get an answer out of the boy. That’s just how Cole was. He didn’t like burdening his worries,doubts, or pains onto others. Once when they had gone out to the Hinterlands with Dorian and Cassandra to assist some farmers who were dealing with a large group of bandits constantly threatening them and plundering all of their crops when it had suddenly started pouring out and the group took shelter in their tents except for Cole who kept insisting he take watch stating that “ spirits don’t require rest ” and sure enough a few days later Cole collapsed in the archives back at Skyhold due to Pneumonia shocking the others who were all left wondering why the lad didn’t inform any of them that he wasn’t feeling well. Needless to say he earned quite the earful lecture from Leliana about how he needed to tell them if something was wrong with him.  
Lavellan snapped back into the present when she felt a small amount of weight against her looking down as she saw Cole slumped against her clinging to her shirt a bit like a scared child and it finally dawned upon her. Cole was scared. He was so used to helping people as a spirit, helping them forget their pains but now that he was human he didn’t know how he was going to be able to help them anymore or even if he would be able to. A small but sad smile formed on Lavellan’s lips as she ran one of her hands through the boy’s light black hair in a soothing motion and she quietly led him back inside to her chambers in front of the fireplace soon she was sitting on the rug as Cole laid beside her his head nestled in her lap as she continued running her long fingers through his hair and for the first time in what felt like ages she finally saw how tired Cole appeared to be and she quietly managed to reach over grabbing a blanket that dangled off the armrest of the chair she had been occupying earlier that day as she draped it over him. Soon the rest of the group began to wonder where they were and after entering the bedroom they were greeted to Lavellan sound asleep against her bed with one hand rested on Cole’s head who was also peacefully sound asleep and Josephine quickly but quietly ushered everyone out of the room leaving the two alone.


End file.
